Catching Luna
by crazynutter97
Summary: This story takes place in Hogwarts on a summers night. A Draco/Luna short story. NOTE: This was originally a one shot, but I have decided to add to it. Have changed the rating to Teen for various reasons.
1. Chapter 1

It was around midnight on a warm summers night and nobody was around. Accept for two  
people. Luna Lovegood was standing in the middle of the corridor, spinning round and round,  
her long blonde curls flying out around her. Somewhere in that same corridor, sat a boy,  
watching her. That boy was Draco Malfoy. It had been a habit of his, coming to this part of  
the castle at night to watch her spin and do various other things. But not once, had Luna  
spotted him.

This time, he would make sure that Luna knew he was there. He stood up,left his hiding  
place and began making his way over to her. Luna, however, was so busy looking up at the  
ceiling as she spun, that she didn't notice him coming towards her. Then all of a sudden,  
Luna's legs began to wobble and as her knees began to give way she knew what was going to  
happen. She was going to fall. Luna screwed her eyes shut ready for the impact with the  
hard stone floor. She swore she could hear someone running towards her as she began to fall  
backwards.

Draco was sure a tiny squeal had escaped her lips as she fell backwards.

Instead of the hard impact with the stone floor, Luna felt someones arms around her. After  
a few seconds, she opened her eyes and found herself looking up at the face of Draco  
Malfoy. Draco gently lifted her into a sitting position, removed his arms from her waist  
and kneeled down, so he was facing her.

After a few seconds, a shocked Luna said 'Thanks for catching me.'

'You should be more careful,Luna.' Draco said in a soft kind of voice, Luna had never heard  
Draco speak in before 'I don't want to see you get hurt.'  
Draco then noticed some of her hair was stewn across her face, so he gently reached out  
and tucked it behind Luna's left ear. Luna seemed stunned by this, as her eyes were wider  
then they'd ever been.  
'Umm.' Luna said, breaking eye contact with him as she tried to figure out what else to  
say.  
'Why do you always come here?' Draco asked, breaking the silence.

'How do you know I always come here?' Luna asked in her usual dreamy sing-song voice.

'Once when I was out at night, I saw you and ever since, I've been coming here every night  
to watch you.'

'Oh.' Luna said 'But sometimes I sleep walk around here, that's why I wear shoes to bed.'

Draco smiled at her and nodded. Luna smiled back, then a sudden realization hit her.

'Happy birthday,Draco!' she said brightly.

'How did you know?' Draco asked,pleased that Luna knew it was his birthday today.

'Let's just say, I'm good at remembering dates.' Luna said with a slight smile. Draco swore  
she winked at him. 'So you're 17. You're finally of age! What's the first thing you are  
going to do?'

Draco leaned closer to Luna and whispered 'This.'  
He leaned his face down towards her,took her face in his hands and brushed his lips lightly against hers.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few seconds,or hours it seemed, they pulled apart. Luna just stared at him, shocked at what had just happened and  
secretly wishing the kiss had lasted longer. Draco reached out and put a hand on Luna's cheek and looked her,deep in the eyes.  
Luna rested her hand on top of his as Draco said 'Luna I-'

He was interrupted by the unmistakeable meow of , Filch's cat. The pair leaped up and glanced at each other before  
Draco grabbed Luna's hand and began pulling her up the corridor. About half way down the second corridor they ran through,  
Luna let go of Draco and just stood there with her eyes shut.

'What the bloody hell is she doing?' Draco thought to himself.

Luna opened her eyes again as a door appeared out of nowhere, on the wall. She ran up to Draco, grabbed his hand and pulled  
him through the door, just in time, as Filch and Mrs. Norris had just turned the corner and began making their way into the  
corridor Luna and Draco had just been in.

Draco looked around the room he had just been pulled into. It resemebled a very large bedroom including a double bed in the  
middle of the room, with curtains around it, a fire place, with a fire crackling in it,even though it was summer and a  
wardrobe.

Once Draco had finished glancing around he asked 'Er,Luna? Where are we?'

'The Room Of Requirement.' Luna said, with a radiant smile.

'Of course.' Draco said. How could he of forgotten?

'I guess we are going to have to stay here for the rest of the night.' Luna said.

Draco cleared his throat and stared at her for a while before clearing his throat a second time before saying 'But there's  
only one bed.'

'Oh that's alright!' Luna said, cheerfully 'We'll top and tail of course.'

Draco's heart sank a little as Luna skipped over to the wardrobe and opened it.

'Oooh! There are pajamas in here!' Luna said, excitedly.

Draco smiled at the back of her head, for he found it quite cute when she got excited about the smallest of things.

'Oh no!' Luna said suddenly.

'What's up?' Draco asked, making his way over to the wardrobe.

'They only have girls pajamas!' Luna said, turning to face Draco. They stared at each other and Luna bit her lip.

'Oh, I'll just wear my boxers.' Draco said, causing Luna to blush before he added with a wink 'No peeking though Luna!'

Luna laughed as she took some pajamas for herself out of the wardrobe. She took them over to the bed and drew the curtains  
around herself for privacy.

'Draco?' Luna called from inside the curtains.

'Yeah?' Draco called back.

'Why did you kiss me?'

'What?'

'Why did you kiss me? Kissing is something you can do at any age. Why didn't you choose to do something you could finally do  
now that you're of age?' Luna asked as she popped her head out of the curtains.

Draco walked over to the bed so he was close to Luna's face.

He took her face in his hands again and said softly 'Because it's something I've wanted to do for a while and that was  
probably my only chance.

Draco's hands slid off Luna's face as it disappeared behind the curtains again. Draco stared at the curtains, waiting for  
Luna to come out and wondering if she would respond to what he had just told her.

After another minute or two. Luna re-appeared, wearing pajama shorts, that were so short that the pajama t-shirt which was  
blue-of course she would choose blue. She WAS a Ravenclaw- nearly covered the whole shorts up. Draco began staring at her  
now, because it was the first time he had seen Luna dressed normally and the fact that she had more flesh showing then usual.

Luna took a step towards him, so their bodies were touching and said 'But Draco, that wasn't your only chance!'

'Huh? What do you-' Draco's question was cut short by Luna's lips smacking against his. They were kissing again,much to  
Draco's delight, and more passionatly this time. Draco put one arm around her waist and used the other arm to stroke her long  
blonde hair which being curly, twirled around his fingers. Just as Draco was about to get carried away, Luna pulled away and  
smiled at him.

'See.' she said, brightly 'Earlier wasn't your only chance.'

Draco smirked at her and said 'I hope I get many more chances after this.'

'Oh you will.' Luna said dreamily as she sat down on the bed. Draco removed his tie, which for some reason he hadn't taken  
off earlier and threw it to the ground.

'Good.' he said. He unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt and told Luna to close her eyes. Instead of doing this, Luna  
actualy pulled the duvet over her head and was willing to sit like that until Draco told her she could look.

Draco burst out laughing as he undressed and from inside the duvet Luna kept asking what was funny in a muffled voice, which  
made him laugh even more.

Luna felt Draco sit down beside her on the bed so she moved the duvet down slightly, so it now only covered her from her nose  
downwards.

Draco saw Luna's eyes widen as they focused on his bare chest,which Luna realised was very toned, from all those years of  
being the Slytherin Seeker.

Draco playfully swatted her and said 'Hey! I said no peaking!'

'Why? You've got nothing to be ashamed about.' Luna said truthuly.

Draco rolled his eyes, grabbed the pillow Luna wasn't sitting on and crawled over to the end of the bed, where he placed the  
pillow and layed down. Luna layed down too.

Luna turned the main light out with her wand so now the room was only lit by candlelight.

'We better get some rest.' Draco said. 'We need to leave here in about 5 hours.'

'Why?' Luna asked.

'So people don't realise that we're missing.'

'Oh of course!' Luna whispered.

_**A/N: I have decided to split this chapter in two, so you don't have so much to read and I also really wanted to get this up here. Sorry that it ends in a weird place.**_


	3. Chapter 3

About five minutes after they'd layed down, Luna accidentally kicked Draco, who thought Luna had done this on purpose for a laugh, so he kicked her back.

'Hey!' Luna giggled as she kicked him again.

'You kicked me first.' Draco chuckled before kicking Luna again,but this time on her left leg, not her right.

'It was an accident!' she claimed. Luna then kicked him twice and Draco kicked back.

'I don't think this top and tail thing is going to work.' Draco said after five minutes of kicking.

'Yes you're right.' Luna said almost too quickly as she sat up, hair falling over her shoulders as she did so. She smiled as Draco crawled back up the bed towards her with his pillow and placed it in the space by Luna's pillow. He stared into Luna's silvery blue eyes as he did this.

'Luna...you're so beautiful.' Draco muttered under his breath.

'What did you say, Draco?' Luna asked, sweetly.

'Oh um...' Draco said blushing slightly. He then layed down and continued staring at Luna, who was watching him closely.

Draco then put his arms around Luna and pulled her down towards him as he said 'Come here,you.'

Luna layed her head on his chest and smiled up at him as he kissed her head.

'Now.' he whispered into her hair 'As much as I would love to stay up all night whispering sweet nothings to you, we really must sleep now.'

'I know.' Luna said,as she wriggled in his arms, to get more comfortable.

'Goodnight Luna.' Draco said, kissing her head again before whispering in such a quiet voice that he himself could only just hear it 'I love you.'

Luna clearly didn't hear this,as her eyes were now shut and her breathing was slow.

'She fell asleep quickly.' Draco thought.

An hour passed and Draco still hadn't managed to fall asleep, he was too busy watching Luna sleeping in his arms.

Her lips were turned upwards and she looked so peaceful and beautiful-not that she wasn't beautiful when awake- that Draco just wanted to watch her.

Draco then had a sudden realisation-this was probably the last time he'd be with Luna. His and Luna's friends certainlly wouldn't approve of the pair being together let alone friends. Draco sighed and removed his arms slowly from being around Luna, pulled the covers off himself,stood up and began pacing.

What was going to happen once they left the room in a few hours time? Would he have to go back to be spiteful to her? He sighed and looked over at Luna, who rolled over onto her side in her sleep. No. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He couldn't be spiteful to couldn't bare the thought of hurting her. He sighed again. What was they going to do? He walked over to the bedside and stared down at Luna. She looked ever so beautiful in the candle light, wide eyes shut, lips slightly parted, one arm resting besides her head, the other clutching the duvet.

Luna. The only girl Draco had every really loved. She meant everything to him. She was the most important thing in his life right now. Draco then realised what he had to do.

xxx

The sun was only just starting to rise, when Luna felt someone shaking her to make her wake up. She opened her eyes to see Draco, now fully dressed in his Slytherin robes, gazing down at her.

'Good, you're awake.' Draco whispered.

'What time is it?' Luna asked sleepily as she sat up and stretched her arms.

'No idea.' Draco said 'But you need to get dressed because we need to go before our dorm mates wake up and realise we're missing.'

'Oh, you're right!' Luna gasped, leaping out of bed and gathering her clothing, which was still lying in a pile on the floor from lat night.

As if she'd completlely forgotten that Draco was there,watching, she pulled off the pajamas, leaving her standing there in only her matching stripy underwear. Draco gawped at her before clearing his throat and turning away. Luna giggled and pulled on her clothes.

'You can look now.' she said, once fully clothed.

Draco turned back to Luna, who smiled sweetly at him.

Draco sighed. Now was the time to tell her what would happen once they left the Room Of Requirement.

Draco slowly walked over to Luna and took her face in his hands, just like he had done before he kissed her for the first time last night.

'Luna..' he said softly.

'Yes?'

'You know...it's going to be difficault..' Draco began.

'What is?' Luna asked,puzzled.

'You and me...us...being together.'

'Oh...' Luna said sadly 'So...that's it...we're ending already?'

'No! God no...anything but that!' Draco told her.

Luna didn't reply, she just stared at him, a confused look on her face.

Draco removed his hands from Luna's face and took her hands in his.

'Luna...' he said again 'Are you prepared for all the hate we are going to get from our peers for being together?'

'Of course.' Luna said, cheerfully.

'Are you sure you'll be able to handle it?' Draco asked.

'Yes.' Luna said. 'I'm used to people disliking me so I won't even notice the hate we will get.'

Draco nodded. 'Me too.' he said. 'But you might loose your friends. I know I certainlly will.'

'But Draco, I haven't got friends!' Luna said,truthfully.

'What? Who could not like you?' Draco asked, genuinally shocked that no one but himself liked the girl.

'Everyone but you.' Luna said in a way you would say something when talking to yourself.

Draco smiled at her and Luna smiled back before he pulled her to him, wrapped his arms aound her and kissed her.

Luna kissed back. Even though this was the third time they'd kissed now, they still felt sparks and fireworks as if it was their first.

Once they'd broken apart, Draco took Luna's right hand, laced his fingers through hers and said 'Right let's do this. Let's go and face them all...together.'

Luna grinned at him as the two walked forwards and out of the double doors, ready to face the world, as a couple.

**_A/N: So there we have it, that's the end of my short Draco/Luna story. I hope you liked it :)_**


End file.
